User blog:DoomFest/Thumbnails / Death Battles ideas
THUMBNAILS : if you use it, credit me / mention my name. I take SUGGESTIONS and DEMANDS but I just need time to do them. Also, some are sheduled. UPLOADED *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Peach (Mario Bros.) *Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale -1 Amy VS Peach.png|Amy VS Peach (by DoomFest) -2 Pikachu VS Miaouss VS Rondoudou.png|Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -3 Fei Long VS Lei Wulong.png|Fei Long VS Lei Wulong (by DoomFest) -4 Nina Williams VS Mileena.png|Nina Williams VS Mileena (by DoomFest) -5 Shikamaru VS Daraen.png|Shikamaru VS Robin (by DoomFest) -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Tails VS Fox (by DoomFest) -7 Crocodile VS Gaara.png|Crocodile VS Gaara (by Doomfest) -8 Catwoman VS Rouge.png|Catwoman VS Rouge (by Doomfest) -9 Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest).png|Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest) -10 Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) -11 Banjo & Kazooie VS Duo Duck Hunt (by Doomfest).png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Duck Hunt Duo (by Doomfest) -12 Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest).png|Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest) -13 Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest).png|Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest) -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest) -15 James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest).png|James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest) -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest) -17 Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest).png|Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest) -18 Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest).png|Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest) -19 Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest).png|Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest) -20 Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest).png|Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest) -21 Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest) -22 Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest).png|Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest) -23 Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest).png|Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest) -24 Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Lei Wulong (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) VS Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) VS Robin (Fire Emblem) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) VS Fox Mc Cloud (Starfox) *Crocodile (One Piece) VS Gaara (Naruto) *Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) VS Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) *Vile (Mega Man X) VS Dark Samus (Metroid) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS'' Siegfried (Soul Calibur) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) *James Bond (James Bond) VS Agent 47 (Hitman) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) VS Yoda (Star Wars) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) VS Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) VS Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Spyro (Spyro) VS Gon (Gon) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) VS Seth (Street Fighter) *Nester (Nintendo Magazine) VS Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) (quite a joke) *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Brook (One Piece) *Dracula (Castlevania) VS Ganondorf (Zelda ''UPLOADING LATER *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) VS Kenshin Himura *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) VS Daisy (Mario Bros. ) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) VS Martian ManHunter (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) VS Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) VS Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dialga (Pokémon) VS Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) VS Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Steve Fox (Tekken) VS Dudley (Street Fighter) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) VS Jin Kisinagi (Blazblue) *Mortal Kombat's Cyborgs Battle Royale *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) VS Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Stitch (Disney) VS Agumon (Digimon) *Zero (Mega Man X) VS KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Terminator FUTUR THUMBNAILS SHEDULED *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) VS Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) VS Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Arceus (Pokémon) VS Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Akira Yuhi (Virtua Fighter) *Iron Man (Marvel) VS X (Mega Man X) *Link (Zelda) VS Pit (Kid Icarus) *Proto Man (Mega Man) VS Captain America (Marvel) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) VS Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Rayman (Rayman) VS Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) VS Beast (Marvel) *Kite (.hack) VS Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Neo (Matrix) VS Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sebastian (Black Butler) VS Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) SUGGESTIONS AND DEMANDS DONE *Neil McCauley (Heat) VS Dallas (Payday) for Apro319 Neil McCauley VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Neil Mc Cauley VS Dallas (by DoomFest) Cyrax VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Cyrax VS Terminator (by DoomFest) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto (By Doomfest) '' *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) VS The Terminator for ''MickySR2112 *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) for DeathBattleMike Category:Blog posts